


[Fanart] space lizard autism

by Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Neurodiverse Kelas Parmak, Other, Sign Language, Stimming, autistic elim garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: A collection of fanart featuring autistic!Garak.





	[Fanart] space lizard autism

**Author's Note:**

> so I made a post aaaages ago theorizing on autistic garak, and it essentially got shot down after folk didn't think giving autism to aliens was appropriate. so i made these in response because autistic garak is my bae and i love him.


End file.
